


Omens

by Skyelily1825



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Gen, Omens, Short One Shot, but not really, maybe creepy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: Fluttering red skitters through the air, flitting about. With it's small size and delicate wings it'd be so easy to swat it away, squish it into the grough, rip out it's tiny ugly wings. But there'd be no point. If it's close enough to kill it it's already to late.





	Omens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what I'll be writing, I just feel like writing something. It's been a while since I published or updated anything and I want to get back in the swing of things before updating. I hope I'll have my computer set up soon, I just moved last month but most of my stuff is still in storage. It hasn't helped that I was sick for around 4-5 weeks, still working through the last of the cough.

Fluttering red skitters through the air, flitting about. With it's small size and delicate wings it'd be so easy to swat it away, squish it into the ground, rip out it's tiny ugly wings. But there'd be no point. If it's close enough to kill it it's already to late.  
Not that anyone else would know. No one else can see them. She was the only other person who could see them. The way her eyes widened when one flew into her hanger, landing on her just before her race.

"Mommy! Pretty!"

He'd chuckled, arms safe, secure, as he said "yes, your mommy is very pretty, just like you. Now, come on, we've got to get to our seats."

She'd smiled, but it hadn't met her eyes. The smile fell as he turned around, her fingertips touching where the thing had landed. A tear streamed down her check.

She knew.

...

They dart about as the truck speeds to it's destination, it's driver frantically trying to avoid the crog.

Later, on his neck, unseen by the rest of the team, sits half a wing, looking as though it's been burned into his skin.

Half a wing, half a wing had touched him. He escaped death, but it's not surprising when he crashes later. It's a curse. He only escaped death, not the red wings, and in the face of this insult to their power he has been cursed with a half life.

...

They stayed near throughout the races on Alwas, sometimes getting far to close for comfort, but not close enough to touch.

Not until oban. Not until that crash. Not until he'd had that same burn looking mark on his forehead. Only it hadn't been a half, he'd had a whole one, right on his forehead.

He should have died.

 

Or he was going to.

 

But then, he didn't. And now, he wouldn't, not for the next ten thousand years.

 

You wonder then, looking at yourself in the mirror for the first time since that crash, what that means for you as you see the same mark upon your own head?

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm kind of surprised, in a good way, about how this turned out. I'm sure I don't need to clarify, but just in case, t his fic is about Eva. If it's not clear the crash in question is from when the drudgers either healed or brought Jordan and Eva back to life. Personally it always seemed like they we're revived rather then healed. They didn't escape death. But I don't think Eva knows that.


End file.
